prophecyofthestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TwiDye
HAI TWILIGHT~! hai :3 so how longhas it been since i talked to you? well like 2 months or so.... so anyways can you come on chat PWEASE~! :3 -Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 16:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your not an admin! Don't act like one. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 16:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey twilight i see you're on is it ok if you can go on chat? pwease :3 ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 18:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah i went to chat and it didn't work so can we go to the warriors wiki's IRC? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 18:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) oh ok then BAI~ AND DON'T GET HIT IN THE FACE~! ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 18:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Thanks, Twilightheart. I do need a signiture, so can you make one for me? BigTimeAwesomeness 21:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It worked. Thank you Big Time Rush is Epic!!! 22:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey twilight im at chat i asked BTA to come so if you're online come ok? i'll try to get holly and gingy ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) i hope you liked the new background~ Hey Twilight! Just wanted to say hi! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What are you up to? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) WW? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You know what, that makes a lot of sense ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) So how's the vandal-fighting? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) well, I took a break from wikia to eat some tasty chicken nuggets! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) hahaha I know, right? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Twi ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Whatcha up to? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. Went to church, now I'm doing some stuff on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh.......so bored. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey. I'm reading one of your fanons on the Warriors Share Wiki (Starshine's Secret)......it's really good! ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey twi twi ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 20:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: :3 I feel like those are good suggestions, but my brain isn't functioning right to understand at the moment XD Gingerleap 15:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) (Your suggestions are so awesome they make my brain hurt XP) Chat Twi my chat's working. We're getting on the chat I'll be on all day come on! Gingerleap 16:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey guess what? TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY WHOO HOO ~BLACKFUR Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOLE 23:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) yay hey see me in chat ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOLE 23:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) yeah i guess i gottem a good one AND I WANT A CAKE LIKE THAT but i got a german chocolate instead it tasted quiet good i would say i never did expect much from my birthday to dub the fact how people treat me they treat me like a bleeping ass and i almost did a kick on this one girls that worries too much of my hair and it a bastard towards me my friend had a serious talk to me saying im trying to act like her too much and i didn't have any intention of doing that aswell i often go into people love lives i even make them dream of each other but i having a problem of doing that to one couple but i hope it turns out well my opinion of my birthday isn't the birthday i had and i kinda felt loney even more than i do and yes i do often feel loney talking in my mind and writing in my notebook making up stories of my point of view in events that have happened anyways i want to become a writer when i grow up so i write ALOT i already wrote 3 paragraphs as a message to you like a letter ^_^ ~Blackfur imma gonna get more cake~! :3 Blackfur TODAY IS MAI BIRTHDAY 22:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. Here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki i know right? this that pca that pca this poject this project that it does piss me off and i asked myslef WTH? WHY IS THERE A 29 YEAR OLD MARRIED AND READS A CHILDREN'S BOOK?" it does piss me off and cloudy just gets annoyed too easily i once used another account and i say meant to be in caps like 2 times and she said she was gonna kick ban me for no reason i chose not to reply to her ~Blackfur plus it might be a better idea of a normal kid/teen making a wiki and they run it but not made by like a 15 year old and ran by a bleeping 29 year old Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 02:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ok i don't care about the wiki now LARKFLIGHT HAS CANCER i dunno but talk to BTA about it ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 03:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Project Template Deputyship Think you've got what it takes to be deputy of Project Template? Leave a message on why you should be deputy. Gingerleap 15:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Project Cat Art Deputyship Think you've got what it takes to be deputy of Project Cat Art? Leave a message on why you should be deputy. Gingerleap 15:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) i dunno for sure why it scares me even more but i wasn't surprised really many people in my (mainly good friends) died or EVEN killed them selves i dunno go ask BTA ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) i dunno for sure but we will miss maybe you can write her a message ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Twilightheart. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. In your request, you didn't mention anything specific, so what did you want help with? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I redesigned the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. If you ever want to add a new box, I made a few templates to make it easy. Just use this method... This is the text of the new section. ...and replace "Title" with the title of the section. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's Understandable I completely understand :) Gingerleap 02:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks ;) Thank you, Twi. I won't be on for a while (I have cancer), but I will be on eventually. BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 19:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So Sorry! Pca Berrytail Hey Twi, I am sorry for bugging but are you going to upload Berrytail's picture anytime soon? I mean, if you can't then I'll just do it myself. But I want to get the website up and running so I can start with the story after the long break I took from it. The wiki's been very inactive. But anyways, do you think you could do Berrytail? Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 20:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for replying! Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 00:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC)